Une journée ordinaire
by Akajo
Summary: Pour Tsukuchi, jeune maman, avocate renommée, la vie n'est pas facile tous les jours... elle est même exténuante! Tsukasa/Tsukuchi, OS.


Cet os a été écrit pour la **Quinzième Nuit d'écriture du FoF** (Forum Francophone), le but étant de rédiger un texte en une heure sur un thème donné (ici, « vacances »). Le jeu commence à 21h et se clôture à 5h, vous comprendrez si le texte suivant n'est pas de la meilleure qualité ! Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

><p><strong>Une journée ordinaire<strong>

* * *

><p>« Tsukiko ! Reviens iciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »<p>

Les mères de famille qui faisaient leurs courses purent voir passer devant leurs yeux écarquillés une fillette d'environ cinq ans, courant dans les rayons, se faufilant entre les étalages, poursuivie par... et bien, sa propre mère pouvait-on supposer, elle-même suivie par quatre hommes tout droit sortis de _Men in Black_.

« Je t'ai ! » cria triomphalement la mère en tailleur et talons hauts en attrapant la turbulente enfant par le bras.

Enfant qui commença aussitôt à pleurer.

« Oh nooooooon, Tsukiko, ma chérie, calme-toi » supplia la mère achevée par son sprint dans le rayon _céréales_.

« Voulez-vous que je m'en occupe, madame ? » demanda respectueusement un des hommes en noir, tendant les mains vers l'enfant.

« Hors de question ! » répliqua aussitôt la mère, fusillant du regard celui qui tentait de lui enlever son enfant. Elle se rendit compte que son ton avait été inutilement méchant, et s'adoucit :

«- Merci d'avoir proposé, Goro-san, mais j'aimerais profiter de ma fille. C'est la première fois que je la vois depuis deux semaines.

-Comme vous voudrez, Dômyôji-sama. »

Un silence se fit soudainement dans le magasin, à l'exception de la musique de fond. Tsukuchi se rendit soudain compte de la situation : une inconnue, vêtue comme une femme d'affaire, coursant une gamine et escortée par quatre gardes du corps. Inconnue qui se faisait appeler « Dômyôji-sama ». Le tout dans la grande surface du quartier. Zut. Autant pour la discrétion. Elle jeta un regard aux alentours : toutes les personnes les entourant les regardaient.

Les murmures brisèrent finalement le silence inhabituel, enflant pour devenir une véritable cacophonie :

« -Je t'avais dit que je l'avais reconnue !

-Dômyôji comme... le groupe Dômyôji ?

-C'est Tsukuchi Dômyôji, la femme du PDG !

-Je la croyais plus grande...

-Et _ça_ a épousé Tsukasa Dômyôji ?

-Elle s'est arrêtée au rayon des nouilles instantanées... comme sur la photo !

-Elle doit vraiment aimer ça !

-Quelle garce, comment elle a fait pour mettre la main sur Tsukasa Dômyôji ?

-Sa fille est mignonne... »

Tsukuchi recula lentement, elle se sentait cernée. Elle murmura à l'adresse de l'enfant dans ses bras :

« Chérie, on achètera tes bonbons une autre fois... Goro-san, la voiture ! »

Les gardes du corps l'aidèrent à traverser la foule qui la regardait comme une bête curieuse et à atteindre la voiture. Une fois sur la banquette arrière, elle soupira :

« -Pas moyen de faire des courses tranquille ici... au moins aux États-Unis, personne ne me reconnaît !

-Maman, tu regrettes d'être revenue ? » demanda sa petite fille, les larmes aux yeux.

« -QUOI ? Mais non Tsukiko, c'est juste que Maman est fatiguée ! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir eu le temps de passer te chercher à la maternelle avant même de pouvoir rentrer me changer !

-Maman n'a pas prit de bain ?

-Pas pour l'instant, non.

-Beeeeeeeeerk. » fit la fillette en se pinçant le nez. Tsukuchi éclata de rire et caressa affectueusement les boucles noires de sa fille. Elle était enfin à la maison. Elle allait pouvoir souffler.

°oOo°

« Rangez les valises dans ma chambre, sauf la rouge, ele doit aller dans mon bureau » indiqua Tsukuchi aux domestiques, alors qu'elle descendait de la voiture. « Tsukiko, ne cours pas, tu vas tomber ! »

La fillette n'eut cure de ce que sa mère lui disait, et disparut dans les couloirs en riant. La mère soupira d'exaspération et se dirigea vers le salon bleu, quand une voix bien connue résonna à ses oreilles

« Tsukuchi-san, vous êtes en retard »

Tsukuchi se retourna pour faire face à sa belle-mère et répondit sans animosité

« -Je suis allée prendre Tsukiko à la maternelle. Je n'étais pas pressée.

-Je vous attendais pour régler les détails de la réception de samedi prochain , suivez-moi. »

_Pas maintenaaaaaaaant_, gémit intérieurement Tsukuchi. Elle songea à ses pauvres pieds qui étaient torturés par des talons depuis plus de huit heures (elle ne comptait pas quand elle les avait enlevé dans l'avion), son sommeil à rattraper (quand on est avocate et qu'on veut absolument boucler les dossiers en cours, on ne dort pas beaucoup), sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis deux semaines (pour cause d'affaires aux États-Unis), son mari qui lui manquait (pas vu depuis presque un mois à cause de leurs affaires respectives). Un tête-à-tête avec sa belle-mère en guise de cadeau de bienvenue. Génial. _Au moins, je pourrai m'étaler sur mon lit comme je voudrai quand j'aurai fini avec elle_.

En soupirant et en traînant des pieds, Tsukuchi suivit la matriarche Dômyôji. Peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion d'arracher Tsukiko à ses précepteurs après ça...

°oOo°

_Je la _, grinça mentalement Tsukuchi. Sa belle-mère avait mis presqu'une heure à choisir quelle motif (ne parlons même pas de la teinte!) sur les serviettes serait le plus accordé à la nappe. Au total, quatre heures avaient été nécessaires pour cette petite réunion. Sans compter les heures qu'elle aurait à passer demain dessus...

Et elle n'avait pu qu'entrapercevoir Tsukiko avant que la fillette n'aille au lit. _Bah, il y a des journées avec et des journées sans..._

Elle s'affala sur son lit, enleva péniblement ses chaussures et finit par s'endormir toute habillée.

°oOo°

Tsukuchi ouvrit péniblement un oeil en sentant le matelas s'affaisser sous un poids consécutif à côté d'elle.

« -Mmmmmmmmh ?

-C'est moi Makino. Rendors-toi.

-Mmmmmmmmh. » assentit-elle en reconnaissant la voix de son mari.

Tsukasa Dômyôji eut ce sourire... particulier vais-je dire, quand il se préparait à jouer un mauvais tour. Il attendit que la respiration de son aimée se fasse régulière et profonde, puis fit un signe silencieux aux hommes qui attendaient à l'entrée de la chambre. L'opération V pouvait commencer.

°oOo°

« -Hoi, Makino !

-La ferme, Dômyôji ! » répliqua aussitôt Tsukuchi sans ouvrir un oeil. La force de l'habitude.

« -MAKINO !

-MAIS QUOI ENCORE ? » hurla Tsukuchi. Qui eut un bug. _Où suis-je ? C'est pas ma chambre ça !_

« -Makino ! J'ai faim !

-Tsukasa ? » interrogea Tsukuchi d'une voix étranglée.

« Mmh ? »

Tsukuchi se leva et fit quelques pas jusqu'à une fenêtre par laquelle la lumière se déversait, abondante. Elle contempla la mer azur en contrebas, la plage de sable blanc... l'absence de toute autre habitation.

« -Où sommes-nous ?

-AH ! Ça, c'est l'opération V !

-Hein ?

-Opération Vacances ! Ma mère ne sait rien et ne peut pas nous joindre, seule Tsubaki est au courant. On sera de retour au Japon pour la réception de samedi prochain. D'ici là, il n'y a que nous deux et Tsukiko qui dort dans la chambre à côté. » Un claquement de porte et le bruit d'une course le fit corriger :

« -Enfin, _dormait_.

-Tsukasa... » murmura l'avocate avec émotion.

« -Et si on en revenait à ce petit déjeuner que tu vas me préparer ? J'ai la brique !

-La dalle, crétin.

-Pff ! »

Tsukuchi l'embrassa furtivement avant qu'il ne se mette à bouder, puis partit à la recherche de sa fille qui

devait certainement déjà être dans le sable. Des vacances... exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.


End file.
